


Prove Thyself

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Riding, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Dwight and David are given an ultimatum to appease the Entity.





	Prove Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest... This is just porn.

It wasn’t their idea to do this, but they had no other option apparently. It was either get hooked, and possibly sacrificed to the Entity, or _this_. Dwight wasn’t particularly in the mood to be sacrificed and he figured there could be a worse option than getting fucked by his fellow survivor David instead. He actually would’ve preferred this under different circumstances, seeing as how Dwight kind of had a crush on David, but the Entity had commanded it of them and so they must appease it.

To make sure they do what’s asked of them, The Doctor was close by keeping a watchful eye over Dwight and David. He was currently off to the side, thumping his spiked stick in his palm as he gazed at them with his menacing, twisted grin. Dwight felt more embarrassed and put on the spot rather than creeped out. Thankfully, David helped to keep Dwight's attention solely on him to make this slightly more bearable.

Once they had stripped down, David climbed onto one of the dingy hospital beds and laid down against it. He reached a hand out towards Dwight and helped the nervous man onto the bed. Dwight slung his leg over David and settled onto the man’s waist with his back towards him. Dwight bent forward slightly and braced his hands on David’s shins as the Englishman wet his fingers and prodded at his entrance. Dwight pushed back against David’s fingers and groaned when they finally breached him.

The discomfort was expected, Dwight knew that, but the whispered _sorry_ from David still made his heart melt a little. David was trying his best to be gentle with preparing Dwight despite the limitations of easing the way and it helped to calm the fearful leader. Dwight bit his lip and pressed himself further into the contact, wiggling his hips slightly. Dwight busied himself by reaching down to stroke David’s cock with long, twisting undulations.

David used his other hand to squeeze at Dwight’s ass, kneading it tenderly as he fingered his hole. Dwight was making soft noises above him and David wished he wouldn’t have opted for reverse cowgirl so he could see the man’s face to gauge whether what he was doing was satisfactory or not. Still, the choice of position kind of turned David on and gave him a nice view of Dwight’s ass as he fingered him as thoroughly as possible.

Two of his fingers were thrusting deeply into Dwight, stretching and scissoring him open to accommodate his girth. They both knew very well that it wasn’t going to be anywhere near enough prep, but David still tried his best considering. Dwight was moving his hips to sort of fuck himself on David’s fingers, rocking back and forth to get used to the idea of being breached. Dwight’s just glad the Entity made him have sex with David and not one of those _abominations_.

The Doctor grunted and slammed his stick against the ground, getting impatient as he felt the Entity become more and more displeased with the wait. Dwight gasped and winced when David flinched and pulled his fingers out of him suddenly. David would’ve liked to take his time with Dwight, but this wasn’t about them right now. This was about appeasing the Entity. David spit into his hand a quickly rubbed along his cock, knowing it wasn’t going to help much when he finally breached the leader.

Dwight rose up slightly so David could position his saliva slick member at his entrance, but kept his head down because he didn’t want to acknowledge the unnerving presence that was the Doctor. He could feel David rubbing the tip against his hole, almost as if to tease him, and shuddered. Dwight settled back onto David’s lap and lowered himself down on the Englishman’s cock incrementally.

It prompted a full body shudder and a delicious sounding moan from Dwight as he engulfed the rigid manhood into his tight body. He gave a short cry when all of David slid into him, thighs trembling from how painful and good it felt at the same time. He gripped at David’s shins to anchor himself slightly as he took deep breaths to work his way through the throbbing sensation within his body. David groaned with how tight Dwight was around his cock and gave him a small slap to his ass.

David grabbed Dwight by the hips and raised him up until only half of his manhood was inside Dwight. He relished in the way Dwight’s hole clenched around him, admiring the sight a moment longer before pulling him back down onto his cock. Dwight let out a pitiful scream, much to the Doctor’s amusement judging by the crazed laughter that followed after, and whined low his his throat. He quickly gripped his own half-hard cock and began to stroke it, distracting himself from the pain.

Soon after Dwight started to work his body up and down the length of David’s cock, really building up a steady rhythm as he impaled himself repeatedly. He was nearly bouncing on David’s lap with how vigorous he was moving his hips. The groaning and grumbling coming from the heavens only seemed to spur Dwight on further as he rode David hard. David’s hands slid down to grab his ass instead and pried his cheeks open to gaze at Dwight’s hole gripping along his cock.

The breath caught in David’s throat was being pushed out forcefully each time Dwight came down, causing David to buck up into the heat tight of Dwight’s channel. He hated that their first time together had to be in a god forsaken place like this on a ratty old hospital bed in front of that disgusting monster, but damn did it feel good. David can’t even begin to imagine how good Dwight must feel when he’s all wet and he’s been properly prepared and teased open.

David would love nothing more than to watch Dwight slowly come undone as he makes love to the man, being so gentle and considerate… But right now Dwight is riding him with reckless abandon in an attempt to please the Entity. His breath hitched every time he slammed down onto David’s lap and stroked himself fervently. Dwight really had to concentrate to make himself get hard all the way since the ache inside his body was slowly starting to ebb away into a dull throbbing that didn’t bode too well with his arousal. He might as well try to get off while he’s at it.

The Doctor gazed at them curiously, tilting his head slightly as he took in the sight before him with that grimace on his face. Dwight was keeping his head down most of the time, but the Doctor could tell the man was struggling a little. He was all too akin to the sight of distressed and hurting survivors that he actually rejoiced in it whenever Dwight let out a whine. The Doctor knew this would certainly please his master.

By this point, David had gotten so worked up from Dwight riding him that he started to buck up into the tight heat. David was swearing under his breath and showering Dwight in praise as he caressed the other man’s hips and lower back lovingly. Dwight was moaning and panting harder each time their hips met to collide into each other. Dwight was jerking himself faster, finally hard, as he focused on reaching his climax. He could feel David throbbing inside him, or maybe that was his hole throbbing.

Either way, Dwight could tell David was getting close with how he was breathing. His breath hitched every so often and his grip on Dwight’s body tightened as he squeezed at his ass and hips. The hospital bed was creaking madly from their joined efforts and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the air. Dwight sounded like he was hyperventilating with how much he was gasping and David could see just how fast Dwight’s fist was moving along his cock even from behind.

“I'm gonna come,” David warned, tapping Dwight on his hip, but the man kept rocking back and forth. “Dwight--”

“Come inside me,” Dwight pleaded desperately.

He could hear the Entity far beyond the stretches of the Treatment Theatre humming in approval as Dwight sat fully onto David’s lap and accepted all of the man’s release into his body. Dwight wasn’t sure if David could hear it too, but that didn’t matter. They had appeased the Entity with their participation and now Dwight could finally slow down long enough to bring himself to completion as he clenched all around David’s pulsating cock.

Dwight came all over his fist, body trembling and jerking from the force of it. He fell forward slightly but caught himself by planting a hand on David’s thigh as he gave a few more half-hearted pumps of his hips. David gripped Dwight’s waist tightly, digging his nails into Dwight’s soft flesh hard enough to leave light crescent marks, and held him still as he came down from his climax. They were both groaning by the end of it all with how sensitive and sore they were, but damn was it worth it.

Moments later, the two of them were permitted to pass as the Doctor stepped aside and left them to find the exit. David had an arm wrapped around Dwight waist while he hoisted one of Dwight’s arms over his shoulders to help him limp to the exit of the forsaken place. Dwight was still weak in the knees and constantly on the verge of falling down, but David held onto Dwight like his life depended on it and got them the hell out of there as fast he as could.

“I'm so sorry. I didn’t want ta ‘urt ya so bad,” David apologized, adjusting his grip on Dwight.

“We’re not dead. That’s all that matters,” Dwight assured, offering a weak laugh that tapered off into a cough.

“Don’t ya worry, mate. I’ll ‘ave ya outta ‘ere in a tick,” David vowed.

He felt Dwight cling to him more just then and it made David’s heart speed up. He propped Dwight up to get a better handle on him and held him close with determination.

“I promise.”


End file.
